Returning Wings to Fly
by Muse-san
Summary: 1XR--just read it to find out--summary would give it away. I will say it includes CONFESSIONS of something >hint hint


A/N: Greetings, once again readers!! Um…this is a little bit of a short fic with a surprise ending.   
  
**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE SONG Michelle Branch AND I DEFINITELY DON'T OWN GUNDAM WING. (Duh, there aren't any romantic scenes between Heero and Relena or Duo and Hilde or…yeah, I'll stop now…)  
  
{text} contains lyrics  
'text' contains thoughts  
"text" spoken words  
  
*************  
Getting out of her limo, the young woman brushed strands golden blonde hair over her shoulder. She was dressed in a simple, long-sleeved, forest green dress. Her head donned a bun of her golden hair topped with a simple dark green hat with a sheer veil. Beneath the veil, a set of beautiful blue-green eyes were shining with unshed tears. She scanned her surroundings, asked her chauffeur to wait for her return, and her heels clicked on the cement pathway as she made her way to her destination.   
  
'Heero…'  
  
Relena Peacecraft walked with a certain air of grace. Finally she reached her endpoint to wait for her coming companion. While she waited, she began to talk into the wind.   
"Heero, dear Heero…Look at me now…I'm wearing your favorite colour—dark green—but you probably noticed. You always do. But…one thing you never noticed was how I---I feel about you. What you give me."  
  
  
{Can't you see?  
There's a feeling  
That's come over me  
Close my eyes  
You're the only one  
That leaves me  
Completely breathless}  
  
  
"Heero, I love you so very much. How you are so selfless, fighting for peace. You care about the world, and you fight so others won't have to. Even after the war, you kept to your original mission of peace. Though you never said it, I know you love people and that you care for us, your friends. Your life was devoted to peace from the start.  
  
{No need to wonder why--  
Sometimes a gift like this  
You can't deny}  
  
"My Perfect Soldier, you didn't just give peace. Without realizing it, you gave me strength by being so strong. I wanted to bring pacifism to the world—so, you protected me, cared for me, and gave me the confidence to fly."  
  
  
{'Cause I wanted to fly,  
So you gave me your wings}  
  
"When you began showing emotions, Heero, we all held our breath wondering how long it would last. The more you showed how much you cared, the more you…set me free. I used your wings to fly, and show the world the sacrifices all soldiers had made so they could feel the freedom that I felt because of you."  
  
{And time held its breath  
So I could see, yeah  
And you set me free}  
  
"This is kind of hard to say. Putting aside my stubbornness, I am going to finally admit my feelings—again. I don't want to fight it, hide it, or anything. I still am hopelessly in love with you. How couldn't I be? You were the one, the one who---who.."   
  
{There's a will  
There's a way  
Sometimes words  
Just can't explain  
This is real  
I'm afraid  
I guess this time  
There's just  
No hiding, fighting}  
  
Her voice cracked slightly, but she cleared her throat and continued on hurriedly so as to finish before her companion arrived. "You set me free once before, Heero Yuy. Free from being merely a politician, but you helped me to feel like a person again while you protected me. Like I was worth something—more than just the peace icon for the world. For being my light in the darkness, Heero Yuy, I hold you in my heart for forever.  
  
{You make me restless  
You're in my heart  
The only light that shines  
there in the dark}  
  
"But now—I can no longer use your wings. You need them. I must become like you, and use my own wings—well, if I really want to be like you, I would have no wings. I'd be lending them out." She chuckled slightly.  
  
{'Cause I wanted to fly  
So you gave me your wings  
And time held its breath  
So I could see, yeah  
And you set me free}  
  
"The first time—I remember it so well."  
  
***FLASHBACK***  
  
The golden hair fell over the girl's shoulders as she sobbed into her soft, down pillow. "This pressure, I can't take it! I'm just a teenager--I don't have all the answers...I'm not ready to grow up..." Suddenly, she felt a pair of strong arms pull her close, and a hand began to stroke her hair.  
  
{When I was alone  
You came around}  
  
"Don't cry, Relena. Shh...shh..it's okay. I'm here for you. I can help you if you'll let me," a deep voice soothed. Looking up, Relena met a pair of deep, Prussian blue eyes. She nodded dumbly*.  
  
{When I was down  
You pulled me through  
And there's nothing that  
I wouldn't do for you}  
***END FLASHBACK***  
  
Relena shook her head, after running through the memory. Yes, she had fallen in love with the man who had helped her cope with life. Though he never returned the feeling in words, his actions showed his heart. He had helped her, comforted her, held her, and...protected...her...as that shot rang out**...Quickly, Relena wiped the tears from her eyes as she heard a voice!!  
  
"Ojousan!! Hey, Ojousan!!" Strong arms grabbed her by the waist and picked her up slightly in a bear hug. "Hey, how's it going?" He released her, and the-happy-go-lucky, braided man let a grin overtake his facial features. "I'm glad you came. I have something that I found--I thought you might like to see it." In his hand, Duo held out a small, forest green journal. Relena took it from him and her eyes showed her puzzlement.  
  
"What's this?" she questioned.  
  
"Well, I was looking through that trunk of Heero's and this is his journal. I--I began to read it and--" Duo smiled sheepishly under Relena's accusing glare. "I found something that might interest you, and.." His smile faded into a sympathetic look. "..help you. I have to go, Hilde's waiting for me. See ya around!" Before Duo could say anything else, he planted a quick kiss on the pacifist's cheek and ran off. She opened the journal.  
  
12/06/02  
I'm changing. No longer am I the perfect soldier. Emotions are stirring up, and I can't--no, I don't WANT to hide them. I can't say them for some reason--I just can't bring myself to form the words with my lips, especially when describing what I feel for Relena. But, I can show them all. I love them all like family. And Relena, I love her as more than that. I can't live without her.  
  
Relena wiped the trail of tears that slid down her cheek. Turning to a piece of marble, she kneeled down and carassed the flowers in from of the slab.   
  
"Heero Yuy, I love you. I can live in peace knowing that you felt the same. I give you your wings back to fly away."  
  
She set the journal down, and traced the words on the slab, with no more tears to cry.   
  
HEERO YUY  
PROTECTOR OF PEACE  
GUNDAM PILOT  
1987-2002  
REST IN THE PEACE FOR WHICH YOU FOUGHT.  
  
{'Cause I wanted to fly  
So you gave me your wings  
And time held its breath  
So I could see, yeah  
And you set me free}  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*Dumbly is used to mean silently in this case, not the mental insult.   
**IF YOU HAVEN'T FINISHED THE STORY YET, FINISH IT......ok, if you didn't get the hint, this is how Heero died--he took a bullet for Relena when she was shot at.  
  
A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!! I know this fic is kinda pitiful, but it was spur of the moment. I was just bored when I heard this song so I decided to write a fic. I know the fic and song don't fit too well, but that's cool. Flames and compliments are both welcome! 


End file.
